Love and hate
by Nixie Moonstone
Summary: Zuko wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulders...
1. Chapter 1 They arrive

Katara woke up. Her room was dark. The heavy curtain blocked out the sun trying to leak in added with the dark wallpaper gave the room a gloomy atmosphere. She turned over and stared at the ceiling. Katara let out a sigh. Her father was coming home today. But not to see her. Why would he? Her father was a very successful business man. He owned a few hotels, cruise liner ships and some malls. Her father was coming home today because he was having a meeting with a slightly less successful man named Ozai Red. They were having a meeting to discuss business – of coarse. Normally Katara wouldn't care about her father's business meetings but it just so happens that Mr. Red's son was accompanying him and his son was none other than Katara's ex-boyfriend, Zuko. Katara rolled her eyes just thinking about him. She usually had no problems with seeing her exes but _this _particular ex was different. Every time she looked at him she was over whelmed by his golden eyes, devilish smile and gorgeous jet black hair. And to make it worse he knew it. _Arrogant bastard._ Katara rolled over again. She supposed she should get up. Katara got up and went to the bathroom. After a shower she decided on what to wear. She decided on a black mini dress with black wedge heels. Casual yet smart. She put on little makeup. Just eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss. She brushed her long dark brown curly hair and decided to leave it loose. Just as she was finishing up her maid knocked on her bedroom door. 'Miss?' she said. 'Come in.' Katara called. The maid opened the door and came in. she opened the big heavy curtains basking the room in a bright light. She then started to make the big double bed. Katara went down stairs to the dining room to have breakfast. After breakfast Katara decided to take a drive. When she got back the butler told her that her father's guests had arrived but her father was not here yet. Katara sighed. She went into the large entrance hall to meet her father's guests. 'Good day Mr. Red' Katara said faking a smile. 'Good day.' Ozai replied. Zuko said nothing. He just eyed Katara up and down. 'I apologize, but my father isn't here. He'll be here shortly.' _More like hopefully. _'Desmond will show you to your rooms so you can freshen up while you wait.' She said gesturing to the butler. 'Lunch will be served shortly.' She continued. 'Thank you.' Mr. Red said following Desmond down a passage way. Zuko eyed Katara one more time, raising an eyebrow before following his father. Katara rolled her eyes before walking away.


	2. Chapter 2 staring paintings

Zuko and Ozai followed Desmond down the long passageway. Was it possible that one passageway could be so long? The carpet was a dark blue and the wallpaper was a royal blue. The passage was very dark and there were lights on even though it was the middle of the day.

On the passage walls were portraits of Katara's family. It started with her great-grand father and went down. Towards the end of the passageway there were pictures of Katara. She smiled down and the passerby's. Her blue eyes seemed to follow them.

'Here we are sirs.' Desmond said stopping outside a tall double door. 'Thank you.' Said Mr. Red before he and Zuko entered.

'Lunch will be served so.' Desmond said leaving the room and closing the doors behind him.

The room was big. The front room was a living room area. The back wall had giant French doors which lead to a balcony over looking the grounds. On the left side of the room was a door which leads to the bathroom. On the right side were two doors which lead to bedrooms.

Zuko sat down on one of the couches. He looked around the room. The walls were lined with cream wallpaper decorated with gold patters. The floor was covered with a rich green carpet. The furniture was cream and mahogany which gave the room and elegant finish.

On the left wall was a big family portrait. And there she was again. Smiling down at Zuko, the beautiful Katara.

A servant knocked on the door before entering. 'Sirs, lunch will be served on the west wing patio.' He said bowing before escorting them to lunch.

Katara was already there. She was sitting at the table, her seat close to railings. She was talking to one of the servants when the men enterd.

'please have a seat.' Katara said. The men sat. then the servants brought the lunch.

While everyone was finishing the meal Desmond walked in.

'Miss, your father is here.' He said bowing his head. 'Oh, well please tell him his guests have arrived.' Katara said. 'I already have, Miss.' 'Well then, please escort these gentlemen to him.' She said. Zuko and his father got up and started to follow Desmond for the second time that day.

'Oh Miss, your father only wants to see Mr. Red.' Desmond said leaving again with only Ozai following him.

Zuko sat down again and faced Katara. 'Looks like it's just you and me.' He said smiling. 'Nope, just you.' Katara said getting up and walking away. Zuko followed her with his eyes and sighed. _Was she really still upset?_


	3. Chapter 3 under the starry sky

Katara stood on the balcony staring out into nothingness. Her father had arrived a few hours ago. She had had dinner alone, but why did she care? It's not like she _wanted _to have dinner with her dad's _precious guests _anyway.

Guess it just upset her that her dad would come all this way to see people he hardly knew just for money, but he wouldn't come see her. People with inquisitive parents always wish their parents didn't care and people with parents who didn't care always wished they did. Why does the world suck?

Katara let out a deep sigh. 'Thought I might find you out here.' Katara turned around to see Zuko leaning against the balcony doorpost. 'What are you doing here?' Katara snapped. 'Er... Your dad, my dad, business meeting – remember?' Zuko replied sarcastically. 'I mean on my balcony.' Katara tried again. 'Er… standing. What does it look like I'm doing?' Zuko said. 'Go away.' Katara said turning away.

'Oh come on! Katara?' Zuko said chuckling. Zuko walked right up to Katara, staring down at her back. 'I told you to go away.' Katara said angrily. 'No.' Zuko said wrapping his arm around her waist and turning her around so Katara faced him. Katara looked at his chest, refusing to make eye contact.

'Look at me.' Zuko whispered. Katara looked to her left. Zuko chuckled. 'Always have to be so stubborn.' Zuko said holding her chin and turning her face toward his. Zuko smiled at her. Katara glared at him. 'I miss you.' He said. 'Really?' Katara asked sarcastically. 'Are you sure I'm not too boring? Because the last time we were together you said there were no more "fireworks" between us before you went to go make out with the gloomy goth girl.'

'Come on! Give me a break! We were young!' Zuko said. 'It was a year ago.' '_Younger_.' Katara stared at him. 'Don't you let things go?' Zuko asked. 'No, I'm fun that way.' Katara replied. 'Admit it. You want me back.' Zuko said. 'You wish!' Katara replied. 'I do.' 'Leave me alone.' Katara said trying to push him away. Zuko held tighter. 'Zuko!' 'shhhhh.' Zuko hushed Katara leaning in to kiss her. 'Ulgh.' Katara said putting her hand on his mouth. 'No thank you.' She said pushing him away and walking in side.

'Come on! I said I was sorry!' Zuko yelled after her. Katara turned around viciously. 'No you didn't!' she said 'and that's the problem Zuko! You never apologize! To anyone about anything! Because you don't care about anyone but yourself!' Katara said turning around and walking inside.

Zuko stared after her and sighed. _Women and their emotions… _


	4. Chapter 4 Koi fish

Katara stood in her garden. One of the perks about being rich is you get your own a lot of stuff. Katara loved coming to her garden. It was so peaceful and siren and just being there helped her think.

The walls were high so the garden was very secluded. Ivy crept up the walls. The grass was a light green which blew in the wind. There was a rockery which flowed into a koy-fish pond. Little turtle ducks paddled across the pond. The peach tree a few meters away from the pond was now blooming and covered in tiny pink blossoms.

Katara stood in front of the pond. The wind wisped through her hair causing peach blossoms to fall from the tree and land in her hair and in the pond. She let out a deep sigh. Nothing like the sound of rushing water to clear her mind. Katara watched the koy fish circle the pond.

_Lucky fish. They have such an easy life. Just swimming around, doing nothing. They have no responsibilities or problems. Happy life. Just swimming in tranquility. They don't even have to fear survival. They too big for the turtle ducks to eat anyway. The turtle ducks._

Katara turned her attention to the turtle ducks.

_Lucky turtle ducks. They hatch from their eggs, they have their mother take care of them their whole life and when the time comes they'll mate and lay their own eggs. Their mate. I bet their mate won't ditch them because they don't have any fireworks!_ _I bet their mate won't go make out with a gothic turtle duck! I bet their mate!_

_Oh my spirits Katara what is wrong with you?_

Katara thought. Everything made her think of Zuko. Everything! Freaking turtle ducks for spirits sake! What was wrong with her?

Katara herd a twig snap. She turned around to see Zuko leaning against the peach tree with two halves of a stick in each hand. Zuko smiled at Katara. Katara turned around and faced the fish pond again. Zuko stood in front of her and held her chin, pulling her face up to his. He leaned down to kiss her. Katara pushed him away and started to walk away. Zuko grabbed her arm, pulled her back to him and kissed her.

Katara pushed him away, again. 'Do you think kissing solves every problem?' she asked.

'Well…' Zuko started. 'Don't answer that! It was a rhetorical question. Because it doesn't! Kissing doesn't solve everything!'

'Let's find out.' Zuko said grabbing her and kissing her again. Katara pushed him away.

'What is wrong with you? Why did you kiss me? Don't answer that!' Katara shouted.

'Why are you upset I dumped you? Every girl gets dumped; it's not a big deal!'

'I'm not every girl Zuko. And I'm not upset you dumped me. I'm upset _why _you dumped me.'

'I dumped you because…' 'Because I didn't want to have sex with you!' Katara finished.

Zuko said nothing. 'Why'd you dump her? She refuse to sleep with you too?'

'No…' 'Then why are you here?' Katara asked. Zuko took a deep breath. 'She was great. But it turns out I don't just want kisses and sex. I want you.' 'Aww.' Katara said. 'Well I don't want you.' 'Katara! Cant we talk about this?' Zuko asked. 'We just did.' Katara said turning around and walking toward the garden gate.

'Wait Katara.' Zuko said. Katara turned around. 'Katara' Katara raised her eye brows. 'I'm s…s' 'That's right Zuko, you can't even say it! You can't say you're sorry! Because you're not! You're not sorry! You feel no remorse! You have no conscience! You have no problem hurting other people! Because you don't care!'

Katara yelled before walking away and slamming the garden gate behind her. Zuko was left standing by himself all alone in the garden. Such a beautiful, peaceful, siren garden. What a place to have a fight.

Katara ran through the gardens, up the long spiral staircase through the door, up the three flights of stairs and into her room where she flung herself onto her divan and cried. She cried and cried until it felt like she was completely dehydrated and out of tears.

Katara sat up on her divan and looked around her gloomy room. She got up and went to the bathroom where she wiped away her mascara covered cheeks that had run and looked like spider legs.

Katara giggled when she saw her reflection. When she had cleaned her face, and touched up her makeup she was ready to leave her room.

'Miss?' the maid knocked on the door. Happy with her appearance Katara called 'Come in.' the maid came in. 'Miss, your father wants to see you. He's in his office.' 'Oh joy.' Katara said sarcastically. 'I'm on my way.'

Katara walked across the giant observatory when Zuko stopped her. 'Can we talk?' Zuko asked. 'What d'you want? Make it quick.' Katara sighed. 'Listen…' Zuko started. 'Do I have a choice?' Katara asked. 'Let me finish. Listen I've been thinking, maybe we should start over? Forget the past, it's in the past.'

'You're right.' Katara said. 'What's in the past stays in the past and my love for you will stay there too.' With that Katara walked past Zuko and toward her father's office.

Zuko sighed. _It was worth a shot. _

Katara knocked on her father's office door. 'Come in.' he said. Katara opened the big oak door and went it. Her father's office was dark. A dark green carpet lined the floor; dark brown wallpaper covered the walls among portraits of her father, grandfather and great grandfather. The big window was covered in heavy brown curtains, blocking out the light. All the furniture was a dark oak and the couch cushions matched the carpet.

Her father sat behind a big oak desk at the far end of the room. 'Hi daddy.' Katara said. 'Katara!' her father said getting up and hugging her. 'It's nice to see you.' He said. 'Nice to see you too.' Katara replied. 'So…' her father said sitting back down. 'I've

been invited to a charity ball France and I'd like you to join me.' 'Okay daddy.' Katara said starting to leave. 'Oh and Mr. Red and his son will be there too.' Katara pulled a face. 'I think it would be very good for business if you dated him.' Katara groaned inwardly. 'Bye daddy.' She said before leaving and closing the door behind her. Trapping the dark in the room. _Well he can just stay there and be in the dark! _Katara thought. _I hate my life. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, was in Durban. No decent internet connection and by far the most stressful holiday ever! Lol **

**Anyways, I redid this chapter and I hope you like it :)**

Katara sighed. She had been in France for only two days and she was sick of it already. She was at the charity ball with her father. Well more accurately they were both at the charity ball and the only reason why Katara was invited was because she was her father's daughter. The ball had started a couple hours ago and the only thing she had done all night was dance with Zuko and be board.

"Katara!" Katara herd her name being called and turned around. "Tylee!" she said opening her arms and welcoming her friend in a hug. "It's so good to see you, how are you?" Katara asked her friend. Katara loved hanging out with Tylee. She was a little naïve and blond sometimes but she was really sweet and a good friend.

"I'm good good, and you?" Tylee replied. "I'm okay." Katara said. "You look tots gorg!" Tylee said. "Oh thanks." Katara said. She was wearing a cerulean halter neck dress and her hair was plaited and wrapped around her head, like a crown made out of hair. "What do you think of my gown? Isn't it just fab?" Tylee asked twirling around. Tylee was wearing a pastel pink wedding cake dress covered in bows. "It's so…you." Katara said. "I know right? I saw it and I just had to have it!" Tylee said. "What do you think of my shoes?" Tylee asked lifting up her dress and sticking one foot out. Her shoe was a white satin covered in glitter. "Aren't they just beaut?" "Yeah, they're beautiful." Katara said.

"Soo…I saw you dancing with Zuzu. What's the update?" Tylee said. "Nothing." Katara shrugged. "No! Spill! Spill! Update!" Tylee said. "I heard he was staying by you last week. Are you guys getting back together?" "No." Katara said. "He and his dad came to see my dad about some business. Nothing major."

"But what did he _say _to you?" Tylee pressed. "Nothing, he umm…wants me back?" Katara said. "Oh! Oh! Yay! This is so wonderful!" Tylee squealed, jumping up and clapping her hands before she hugged Katara. "You guys can get back together! Then get married! Oh, it'll be a beautiful wedding! I'll arrange everything! Your train will be 8, no 10 meters long and your cake will have seven levels and I'll be your maid of honor and the bridesmaids' dresses with be a dusky pink with gold! And then you'll have kids! And then they'll get married and have beautiful weddings and you guys will grow old together and when you die I'll arrange the funeral. It'll be beautiful with an orchestra and roses everywhere and you'll be buried next to each other and…"

"Tylee!" Katara cut in. "Sorry." Tylee said. "Besides who said I want to get back together with him?" Katara asked. "But you guys are so cute together!" Tylee said. "Well it wasn't so cute when he dumped me." Katara reminded her. "Okay, what about Jet? Now he is drop dead gorgeous." Tylee said. "Why are trying to get me back with all my ex's? There's a reason they're my ex's." Katara said. "Oh yeah…but people can change." Tylee said. "Speaking of which, have you seen Mai recently?" "No, why?" Katara asked.

"Oh well." Tylee said. "She took the break up pretty hard. And I mean really _really _hard. She's been even more emo than ever. She doesn't even wear red any more. It's just black, black and more black. She hardly ever goes out. She just sits in her room and sulks. She doesn't even talk to Tom-Tom and she doesn't answer any of my calls, texts, emails and voice messages. She's blocked the world out completely. Also her makeup's gone all Avril Lavigne. It's scary."

"Really?" Katara asked. She couldn't help feel a tiny bit guilty. After all Zuko had dumped Mai for Katara. But then why should she feel guilty? Zuko had dumped Katara for Mai originally. "Well at least it shows she has feelings." Katara said sarcastically.

"Katara!" Tylee scolded. "Sorry sorry. But seriously I don't think any of us knew she had feelings." "Just because you don't show it, doesn't mean you don't have feelings." Tylee said. "You're right, I'm sorry." Katara said.

"So will you talk to her?" Tylee asked. "Why?" Katara said. "Because, to be nice. To show her you know how it feels to be dumped for someone else. No heart feelings." Tylee replied. "Like she has a heart." Katara said. "Katara." Tylee said. "Okay, okay. I'll stop now." Katara said.

"Oh his cute!" Tylee squealed. "Who? Where?" Katara asked looking around. "There!" Tylee said pointing to a guy across the room. "Him?" Katara asked. Tylee nodded. "He's your cousin!" Katara said. "What? He's a good kisser." Tylee said. Katara raised her eyebrows. "What? He is." Tylee protested. "I'm gona go talk to him." "Go get em'" Katara said rolling her eyes.

Tylee pulled her compact out of her purse and checked her makeup and fixed her hair. "Okay, see ya." Tylee said walking toward her cousin. "See ya." Katara said. Katara watched Tylee talk to her cousin and smiled. It was nice to see some things still normal in her life. Well as normal as they got around Tylee.

Katara knocked on Mai's front door. The charity ball had been a month ago and she still thought about what Tylee has said. About knowing how Mai felt. Sure she had been upset, but she hadn't gone into hiding because some guy lost interest in her. But it couldn't hurt to talk to her.

The maid opened the door. "Hi, can I see Mai?" Katara asked. "She's upstairs." The maid replied. "Mind you, she doesn't like visitors." Katara smiled and walked up the stairs to Mai's room. Loud music was blearing from behind Mai's bedroom door. Katara wondered is she should knock or just open the door. Knocking was the polite thing to do, but would she even be heard over the music?

Katara knocked on the door. The music switched off. There was a moment of silence. Katara took a deep breath and went inside. "Mai?" Katara said. Mai looked up to see who had come in. "What do you want?" she asked.

Mai was wearing a black mini skirt, fishnet stockings and commando boots. She was wearing a black off shoulder t-shirt and black finger-less gloves. Her nail polish was black, and like Tylee said, her makeup was all Avril Lavigne.

"I came to talk to you." Katara said. "About what?" Mai asked. "I heard about the brake up. I'm sorry." "Why are you sorry? Because it's your fault he left me?" Mai asked. "No, lets not forget, he dumped me for you originally. I know how it feels, not being good enough."

"Yeah, I'm not surprised he wants you back." Mai said. "Thanks, but I don't want him back. It's only a matter of time before someone else comes along. He doesn't stay single for very long."

"Yeah." Mai said. They both giggled. "Look at us." Katara said. "We're sitting here talking about the guy who dumped us for each other. I bet there's other girls out there talking about how Zuko had dumped them for each other." Katara said.

"Probably a lot more." Mai said. They both giggled again. "Well, I gotta go." Katara said getting up and walking to the door. "Katara?" Mai called after her. "Yeah?" Katara said. "Thanks. For everything." Mai said. Katara smiled. "You're welcome."

Katara got into her car and started to drive back home. A happy feeling surrounded her. It felt as if she had fixed all the problems in the world, as if the world was perfect. Boys, who needs them?

**Okay. So I copied the whole Tylee – cousin thing from "Mean girls." Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Katara sat on her divan, in her room, looking out the window. Her mother had died over 12 years ago and she still missed her. Now more than ever. Her father had recently gotten remarried. And although there was nothing wrong with this new wife, Katara still missed the old one.

Katara let out a sigh. Earlier that day she had gotten a bouquet of moonflowers – which were her favorite flowers – and a note with it saying: _I am sorry. I miss you. _ Of course they had been from Zuko. When she read it, Katara had whispered _I miss you too._

Katara had realized that as much as Zuko annoyed her, she could really talk to him and tell him anything and everything and he would listen. Sure Zuko had upset her and she was angry and hurt, but he was really trying to make amends and if she hadn't been blinded with anger and hurt she would have seen that.

She should have stopped sulking and dwelling on the past, after all wasn't it she who said to leave things in the past? They were together, he wanted something she wasn't prepared to give, they broke up, the end. There was no need to be dramatic

She should have stopped being such a diva and a drama queen. Sure he _had _broken up with her for shallow reasons, but he was a guy after all and she should have seen it that way. His feelings were unpredictable and he went through so many different phases, she wasn't sure she wanted him back, but she did miss his company.

After all, he did say sorry and after looking at things with a cooler head she was willing to forgive him, even if just to be friends.

Katara looked at the ocean. There was no beach, so to speak, they had built dykes and pushed out the ocean. Katara stood on the paved sidewalk. Across the road was a coffee shop where Zuko had taken her the first time. Afterward they walked across the road and watched the sea, just as Katara was doing now.

"Hay." Zuko said. "Hi." Katara replied. "You know, there's nothing wrong with the jerk, but the nice-guy is nice too. It wouldn't kill you to be sensitive once in a while." Katara said.

"I figured." Zuko said. "Or you wouldn't be here." "Exactly." Katara said. They both said nothing for a while. "So…" Zuko started. "Do you forgive me?" He asked. Katara smiled.

"Yes, I do." She said. "But that doesn't mean we're getting back together." Zuko didn't say anything. "Zuko, you go through to many different phases. Sometimes you believe in love and other times you say you will never fall in love, sometimes you believe in relationships and other times you don't." Katara said.

"And I accept that, but I can't keep up with you. Maybe one day we'll be together, but you need to sort yourself out. Otherwise you might end up hurting people." Zuko started at his feet. "I'm sorry, but until then…" Katara gave Zuko a gentle smile. "Good bye." She said.

Katara turned around and walked away, the wind tugging at her hair. This wasn't the end, they weren't over. There romantic life might be over for now, but they'd always keep popping up in each others lives.

And who knows? Maybe in a few years time, when Zuko has made up his mind and knows what he wants… Katara smiled. She'd cross the bridge when she got there.


End file.
